Surprise
by timsgirlashley
Summary: Something I wrote on MediaMiner in 2010 and decided to put on here. I continued this off someone else's fanfic... sorry to whoever it is (I don't remember who it was by)...I do not own Inuyasha. Don't hate first story I ever wrote.


**(Inu POV)**

When we got back to Sengoku Jidai, I was excited that Kagome finally called this place her home. We were home and together. I'm going to build us a hut as soon as we are done this quest. But the question was, where was I going to build it?

"Inuyasha."

Kagome woke me up out of my thoughts. I looked towards her and I saw her smile at me. Oh, I wish I could take her again. I will get a chance to again.

"Keh," I replied.

"Don't you think we should head to the village? The others are probably there by now."

"Keh." I picked her up and ran to the village and into Kaede's hut.

I set her down, and the questions started. "What was happening?"

"Is Kagome all right?"

I grabbed Kagome and ran to the Goshinboku Tree for some peace and quiet. This is not what I wanted for our first day back as mates at all.

"Well, that was a lovely greeting. What should we do . . .?"

I started to suckle on her neck and play with her boobs. She moaned after a few seconds and got me hard. But I had to get her aroused more before I could go in her. It feels so good to be in her. She's so tight and wet. It feels so wonderful

"Inuyasha." she moaned.

I stopped to see what she wants.

"We can't do this in a tree."

She was right, we can't. We would fall, and she would get hurt. So I grabbed her and jumped through the trees to a place where I used to hide during the new moons.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see. I used to go there during my new moons."

"Ok. Is that it?" She points to an old abandoned hut.

"Yeah. I used to go here before I got pinned to the tree. But now I don't hide from people; well mainly you, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo; during my new moons."

We entered the hut. The hut was small and sort of run down. There was a fire pit in the middle of the room, but no fire wood around. I'm going to have to go collect some firewood before night comes. I'm not bringing her back to the village today.

There were some nails sticking out of the wall on one side of the room that was where I hung up my outer kimono when it rained on the night of my new moon and I got soaked collecting firewood. There were about three nails there.

There was a whole right next to the nails where I got attacked the new moon before I got pinned to the tree. I had gotten badly wounded, and barely survived through the night. But the sun rose just in time for me to kill the yokai.

There was a door leading to a small bedroom on the other side of the pit. There had been a dusty mat in there. But when I started to hide here I brought it out and laid it next to the fire pit.

"I'll be right back 'Gome. I have to collect some firewood. I'm not bringing you back to the village tonight if you don't mind."

"Ok. I'll just get comfortable."

Then I left to get the firewood.

When I got back she had unfolded her sleeping bag, which she must have gone and got, and laid it down over the mat. There was a rock circle around the pit so it didn't spread to the floor of the hut. But she was nowhere in sight.

"Kagome!"

"I'm in the back room Yash!"

"Ok. You want me to come in and help with anything you need help with?"

"Yeah, come on in."

I walk in and she's just taking her bra off, and she was standing there in just her skirt and undies. I stand there frozen to that spot. Man she's so beautiful.

"Hey you want to help me take the rest off?"

I woke up from my daze and walked over to her. She showed me where to unzip her skirt. I grabbed the zipper and slowly unzipped it, treasuring the moment. There was no rush into this thing to save her life, no rush to get back to anywhere, no worries of getting interrupted or caught, just me and her together for the whole night alone. Oh, what fun we would have.

After I got her skirt off, all there was left was her damn undies. I was about to tear them to pieces, but she caught me. She stopped me and put my fingers at the sides of her undies ad led my hands down her sides till the undies, too, was on the floor.

"You look beautiful Kagome." I said.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Good. It's your turn now."

She starts to undress me. I stop her.

"I can undress myself 'Gome."

I start to undress. After I get my shirts off she starts to kiss and suck on my chest. I start to untie my ties of my hakama. After I get them untied, she sticks her hand down my pants and grabs my dick. I whimper. She pulls the pants off me and pulls me out of the room and lies down on the bed she made. I lie down next to her and kiss her.

I play with her boobs while twisting and pinching her nipples. She moans into my mouth, I take advantage and explore her mouth. After a little while, I move onto her boobs with my mouth, while one of my hands play with the other boob, the other plays with her pussy. I suckle on one of her tits while my hand plays with the other and then switch. When I switched one of my fingers slide into her tight little hole.

She moans and squirms. I move onto her pussy with my mouth. I play with her little nub while I finger her. She goes wild under my ministrations. I feel her cum on my fingers. I bring my hand up and lick my fingers, and then I devoured her love juices. She tastes so sweet.

After I devoured her, I climbed up her bodice and kissed her as I pushed in. She let go of my mouth and arched into me. I started slow, but sped up with every stroke. Soon I was going into her hard and fast, with her screaming my name below me.

I felt her walls ripple around my dick and tighten. She screamed out my name one more time as I shot my seed up into her, just as she cummed.

I pulled out and lay down next to her. She curled up next to me and fell asleep. I was soon asleep too.

This is defiantly the life I want for the rest of my life.


End file.
